Couple Thousand Fireflies
by daretofly
Summary: Devon Bostick, an ambitious Canadian actor, kidnaps Kendall Splice, unknowingly starting a fire to a new relationship. When things go wrong, heartbreak creates a new meaning of pain.


Chapter One: Introduction to Hollywood.

Kendall Dorothy Splice had reached the age of twenty when she realized that life in California was not at all what others expected. When you think of California, you think of San Francisco and Los Angeles. The flashing lights and the gays. You never wonder why California is where Hollywood lies. The answer is, because California has a little bit of everything, so small productions don't need to go to grand places. It has the beach, the desert, the mountains, you want it. California has it.

Kendall has never met a celebrity, or she never cared to meet one. She was once less than three hundred feet away from that Gibby kid from iCarly, but that was it. The celebrities were usually hiding in their homes or on the red carpet. If you weren't looking for them, you wouldn't find them.

"I _dare_ you to ask out Ginger Perkins after the movies." Kendall grew a terrible smile as she leaned towards the dark male. His eyes widened as Kendall moved away for a more comfortable position on the cheap theater seating.

"You're kidding," The white haired girl next to Kendall exclaimed, "Ryan and Ginger, together? No way!" Kendall and Ryan had looked over at the blonde as she wanted to list the reasons why Ginger Perkins was a horrible whore.

"Fine," Kendall glanced back at Ryan, with her armed crossed her chest, "ask out the lovely Rena Garcia then." The white haired girl turned red, realizing that she was Rena Garcia. Kendall had figured out that Rena had the hots for Ryan, back in Junior year, when Ryan would pretend they didn't exist.

"Fine," Ryan growled, "Rena, would you like to ditch Kendall Splice and go watch the Diary of a Wimpy Kid with me?" Rena agreed immediately. They ran off to the ticket box to purchase their seats to the next movie showing. Rena had turned back and mouthed, "Thank you" with an overly joyed smile.

Kendall had given Rena two thumbs up with her mouth opened, to show extreme excitement, or fake extreme excitement. After Ryan and Rena disappeared into the crowd, Kendall had sat in the table, looking at two empty baskets of fries left from the two, and a bottle of water. Kendall sat there, in silence, and pulled out her phone to amuse her for the time being.

"_One Text Message Received_." She read on her screen. From Dad. She unlocked her phone and read through the, much longer than 180 characters, text from her father.  
><em>"Kendall, this is your father. Come home at eight tonight, Jennifer is going to be preparing food and I want you to taste her amazing chow mien. I love you. Dad.<em>"

Kendall sighed as she agreed to her father via telepathically. She wasn't quite fond of Jennifer, She was the ultimate "California Girl", when she wasn't even from California. "California Girls", decided by Rena, was the girls you see on television. The fake boobs, eye lifts, face lifts (which are different), and blonde hair. Kendall's father had met Jennifer at Super Target. Who even knew there was a Super Target? And Kendall would admit that they were instantly connected in all the wrong ways, the same way Kendall's mother and father met, -before they got divorced. Kendall remembered all the nights she would hear them across the hallway. All the moans, groans, laughter, and dirty words. Luckily, Kendall only lived with Jennifer for four months, she moved out to her own apartment, sharing with Rena, because if she heard Jennifer say "Daddy" once more, she would have killed the woman.

Kendall had gotten bored with her apps and decided to clean the table and leave, letting a new group of teens hang out. She threw the trays away and went back to retrieve her water, but a group had already taken the empty space.

"Watch where you're going, Forever 21." The black haired emo girl smirked as Kendall grabbed her water, brushing her arm against the girl's leg, she had her feet on the table. The girl wore black skinnies paired with an All Time Low shirt. Black on Black on Black, was the color presented on her body, except or the vibrant neon colored wrist band on her left. In contrast, Kendall wore a cute tank top (bought from Forever 21) with a pair of worn down cut off shorts and gladiator sandals.

"All Time Low, really?" Kendall mocked her voice, "I thought hardcore wrist cutters listened to better music." The emo girl stood there, unable to reply with something witty. Kendall began to walk away when the ALT fan retorted weakly, "I don't cut my wrist, bitch." Her clones laughed as Kendall turned around and walked back to the girl. She grabbed the wristband and pulled it off the high school emo. It revealed self-inflicted scars.

"You should probably look into therapy for that." Kendall smiled at her as she walked away. The group had thrown themselves at the girl, telling her multiple things like how "beautiful she was". Kendall gawked in disgust. Their scene was always like that. So rude, so mean, and so very arrogant. Kendall had once been in "The Scene" before, only slightly brushing the subject of black on black and suicide.

Kendall had found herself outside, walking to her car. Sure she felt bad that the girl's problems were finally out of the closet, but "cutting" had become a trend, a way for sympathy and now, a way of life. Kendall had dodged several cars, still thinking about her past images when, she got hit by a car. She found herself on the floor with only one person, the driver possibly, yelling, "Oh crap. Are you alright?".

She laid there still dizzy, obviously no one else say it. She forced herself up and laughed, "Don't worry, I'm going to be fine." She still was the world moving rapidly but began to walk again. The lousy driver had stopped her from going anywhere further and dragged her to his car.

"Look, I don't want to start a commotion and this is my friend car and –" His face was clearing up to Kendall. He had a button like nose with messy black hair.

"Hey," Kendall grinned as she sat in the passenger side, still mad as a hatter, "You're Rodrick Heffley…."

"What?" He was still panicking, "No, I'm the actor, that plays Rodrick Heffley."

"Sure thing, Rodri-" the pain began to come to Kendall, "Oh! Mother-" The stranger had pulled the seatbelt around Kendall, closed the door, entered the driver's side, and began to drive off to a place where less people could see.

"Where the flip are you taking me?" Kendall yelled at him as he entered the busy freeway.

"I'm taking you to the hospital!" He told her, stopping in the heavy LA traffic. He swore under his breath.

"Uhh, two problems here." She looked at him, "One, the hospital is North, not south, and two, going to the hospital isn't nessesary! I'm fine!" She rose her arms up but winced at her injured side. Kendall wasn't a hospital person, ever. The idea of stepping into a place where you go get better but makes you worse was terrifying. Countless stories about patients dying because of unclean hospital tools. . . .

"Sure. And I'm going to believe that!" He yelled at her, trying to switch lanes.

"You're not from here, are you?" She questioned him, making the situation more calm and awkward. "This is L.A. traffic. You can't move anywhere."

"No. I'm an actor from Canada." He didn't look at her. She scoffed at the statement.

"You don't know how many times I've heard that!" She laughed as she realized she was sitting with the once shirtless man that played Rodrick Heffley from Diary of a Wimpy Kid.

"What are you? Some bitter teen actress that almost got that Twilight role?" He insulted. She retorted with a no and explained how many crazy people out there in L.A. She even explained that there was a man dressed as Aslan, from Chronicles of Narnia, that believed he could make it in show biz if he followed that guy from American Idol all day.

"You're making this all up!" He laughed as he went into the exit.

"Not at all! Once there was a-" Kendall was cut off by the guy's phone. He reached into his pocket and answered.

"Hey, yeah it's Devon." He listened for a while as Kendall heard an older man talking. "Alright, I'll be there." He hung up his phone and stopped the car on the curb.

"What?" Kendall said after she realized he was looking at her.

"Get out." He tried to sound nice. She looked at him oddly.

"First you hit me with your car, kidnap me, and now you're going to dump me in the deepest part of the ghetto." Kendall refused to leave. The stranger sighed and went back to driving.

"I'm completely lost. Tell me how to get back." He insisted.

"Well, first off. I'm Kendall. Kendall Splice." She said as she looked at the surroundings, "and I have never been in the black side of LA, so I suggest we drive out of this place."

"I'm Devon, Devon Bostick, and I think that was really racist."


End file.
